Full Moon Rising
by GundamNymph
Summary: An unfamiliar face from the past shows up, and joins in the fight for good. NOT a Mary-Sue, you decide if I should make it a romance.


Title: Full Moon Rising Author: GundamNymph E-mail: Gundamnymph@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13 for now Series: Big Wolf on Campus Summary: An unfamiliar face from the past joins in the battle to fight evil in Lori's place.  
  
A/N: This is my FIRST BWOCFF. Please be kind. It's been AGES since I've seen the show, so please let me know if anything is amiss. Yes, Lana is kind of like Ellen and Helen, but keep in mind, THEY ARE NOT Mary-Sues. Her name is pronounced La~na Dev~roy. She's part french.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"I swear, Tommy! She's a vampire for sure!" Tommy snorted. "That's what you said LAST time, and Greenwood turned out to be Tail whatchamacallit." "Yes! But Tailims are cousins to the vampires! They're practically the same thing! When have I ever been wrong?" Tommy stopped walking and looked at his best friend's eager blue eyes. "Well." "Oh, forget it! You're impossible, Tommy! But don't say I didn't warn you if she comes after you." Tommy shook his head in muted laughter, shoulders shaking. They were nearly to their dorm room, when. "MERTON!" Both turned around just in time to see a black and plum colored blur. Tommy raised an eyebrow as they landed on the floor, only partially concerned. His wolf senses detected no warning vibes. The blur turned out to be a brunette. A cute one at that. "Lana?" Tommy could here the disbelief in Merton's voice. "Lana Dexvroi?" The girl sat back on her heels between Merton's sprawled legs. She giggled. "Yeah. I heard you came here, and I just HAD to see you. It's slow goings in the friendship department." "I know what you mean, but it's only been a few days. Who's your roommate?" The girl made a face. "Some former cheerleader by the name of Sayla. She's nice enough, but not very tolerant. I already asked for a transfer." "Tolerant of what?" Tommy asked. Wide hazel eyes turned to look at him. "Oh, you know, Gothic stuff. I'm not into spells or anything, but the reading material and weapons are enough to make her wet her pants." Tommy continued to stare at them, clearly missing something. The girl and Merton looked at each other, before getting up, and looking at him. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just SO happy to see a familiar face!" She grinned. "I'm Lana, but everyone calls me Lanie. I used to be a part of the Gothic Fantasy Guild. I joined a little later in the year, last year. We've never met, but Merton always talks about you." Tommy eyed Merton, raising an eyebrow, eyes glowing yellow for a minute. "How much? She smiled brightly. "Tons! Tommy felt wary, as if she knew his secret. If anyone were to find out, it would be the end of him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Tommy tossed his books on his bed, as Merton and Lana plunked down on his bed. She eyed the selection of his books. "I see you brought the best ones.and a few odd ones." She sent him a smirk, an odd glint in her eye. Tommy looked her up and down, evaluating her. She was a little taller than average, with good looking legs stuck in skin-tight, high heeled boots. She wore a long black skirt with slits to allow free movement. As she sat cross legged on the bed, they rode up high enough to show off spandex shorts. A dark purple crocheted shirt hung down to her waist, but he could easily see the black tube top underneath. Her belly button was pierced, and her nails were painted a dark maroon with white tips. Much like Drusilla and Spike from Merton's favorite show, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Thick dark brown hair hung from high ponytails on top her head. Her make up was simple, and she had only a Claddaugh ring on for jewelry. "When did you get your belly pierced???" "I went with Maxi to the parlor, and she convinced me. She got a dragon on her bum." "Looks good." He was inches from her stomach, making her blush and squirm. Tommy couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend's antics. However oblivious he was. She was smiling, and pulling something out of her bag. "I got something for you. I missed out on your birthday, and felt REALLY bad." Merton's eyes lit up like a puppy's. "And what is it?" "I didn't have time to 'wrap' him." She pulled out a brown stuffed animal. No, wait, it was a wolf. Merton looked at the cub, a look of amazement on his face. "HOW did you get one of these?!!" Once again, Tommy felt left out of the loop. "You'd be surprised at the kind of peeps you can meet on Ebay. I got him from Romania. They had to send him within 24 hours of course." "Of course!" As his buddy continued to inspect the stuffy, Lana turned to him. "It's a Conkotobine. During the day, they're just a stuffed animal. But as soon as the moon rises, it turns into a wolf cub." He felt his stomach jump at the mysterious smile she sent him. "You should have NO problems with him, to my knowledge." "Huh?" Merton looked up from his new toy. His dark brows furrowed in confusion. "Lana? What are you talking abo-" She giggled. "Oh, come ON, Merton. Most of PleasantVille was missing it's brain cells, but I was NOT that stupid." Merton exchanged a look with Tommy, both with worry in their faces. Lana smiled, picking up the 'toy'. "Don't worry. I won't tell ANYONE that you're a werewolf, Tommy." Those wide hazel eyes met his, sending shivers down his back, as she continued to smile wickedly at the both of them.  
  
  
  
A/N: SO! How was that for a first chapter?! Yeah, yeah. I'm STILL working on ALL my other stuff. Once again, I recommend you join my Mailing List. I send updates through, along with samples and such. I haven't been drawing many character kitties, but I hope to be motivated soon enough to draw some BWOC kitties. Though, I THINK Tommy would be confused.Should I just make him a puppy instead? Long ears or short? Not have a clue as to what I'm talking about? Visit the Photo section for GNs Kitties.  
  
Should I make this a romance story? NO yuri! If yes, who should it be between? 


End file.
